Hemostasis valves are well-known, being currently used, for example, on catheters for performing percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA) as well as angiographic procedures, for example where x-ray contrast fluid is inserted into the coronary artery. Hemostasis valves are also used to prevent the leakage of blood out of the ends of dilitation and guidance catheters, to prevent the seepage of blood between the guide wire and the dilitation catheter, and also between the two catheters.
Numerous types of hemostasis valves are known, by way of example, see Stevens, U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,739, Matsumoto et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,665, and Weinstein U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,245.
Hemostasis valves may also be employed for the introduction of other catheters into the circulatory system or elsewhere in a leak-proof manner. The valve may be carried by any catheter or sheath introducer, to permit an inner catheter, probe, or the like to be placed through the hemostasis valve to form a leak-proof seal and a port of entry.
In accordance with this invention, a hemostasis valve is provided which exhibits significantly improved tolerance for varying diameters of catheters, probes, leads or the like penetrating it without leakage or damage to the valve. While the valve of this invention exhibits improvements by reducing sliding and rotational resistance for elongated objects such as catheters as they pass through the valve, they still provide good resistance to dislodgement of such a catheter after it has been properly positioned. Similarly, reduced compression on the catheter or other elongated member is noted within the valve of this invention, permitting greater facility in the use of multi-lumen catheters, for example, and avoiding collapse of thin-walled catheters at the point where they extend through the valve. Nevertheless, the hemostasis valve of this invention still exhibits excellent pressure handling capabilities, to prevent leakage under pressure, whether or not an elongated object is passing through the valve of this invention.